Who's That Chick?
by Invisible Flying Monkey Ninjas
Summary: A girl named Isabella Ortiz has just moved to the Palm Woods. She has just stolen Kendalls heart. And Carlos's and Jame's. Could she be the one? Rated M for lemons,rape, and language. I don't own Big Time Rush.
1. Bonita Isabellsa

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! This is my first Big Time Rush Fanfic! So please, bare with me, I'm not a very good writer, this just keeps me off the streets(only kidding). So Read and Reveiw please! Thanks guys! =D-I---x

* * *

**Who's that chick?**

"This is all _your_ fault, Kendall." Carlos groned. They were sitting outside of Gustavo's office because of a prank the boys pulled on Griffin. They had made a fake date for him, making him think he was going on a date with Marilyn Monroe. Witch really shouldn't have worked since Marilyn Monroe was dead. For like more than 50 years now. So now thats why Logan, Carlos and James were glaring at Kendall for getting them in this much trouble. A few minutes later, Gustavo came out with a scowl on is face. "Alright! You boys, Get in here!" He yelled. Carlos, Logan and James made into the office. But while Kendall was about to go in, Gustavo put a hand in front of his face. "Not you. Not just yet. I'll deal with _you_ later." Gustavo said as he slammed the door in Kendall's face. Kendall moved back to his seat. "Well, It's not like I never got in this much trouble before." He said resting his head in his hands.

Meanwhile, Kelly was giving a girl a tour of Racque Records. She led her to the office area where Kendall was. "And this is Gustavo Racque's office. If you want to see are band practice here, be my geust." Kelly explained. Kelly looked over the girls shoulder to see Kendall sitting in a seat nearby. "As a matter of fact, there's a member of the band Big Time Rush, Kendall." She said. The girl looked at him. She shitfed the books in her hand. She had never seen a guy like him before. She ketp staring at him till Kelly got the message. "Would you like to say hi?" She asked. "Oh! I wish I could. But what should I say. I no say English well." She said. Kelly with an encouging smile said," Just say Hi!"

The girl walked nevously towards Kendall. She stood beside him, but he didn't notice her. "Ahem." She said. "Ahem, hmm!" She said again. He still didn't move. She tapped his shoulder. "Ahh!" He screamed. This caused the girl to drop her books. "Uh, H-Hi." She said nervoulsly. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Kendall said frantic. The girl nodded and bent doen to get her books. "Here let me help." Kendall said bending down. The girl moved the hair of her bangs out of her eyes as she put her hand on one of her book, and so did Kendall. "Oh, uh, sorry about that." He said blushing. "So, whats your name?" He asked her. "Isabella Ortiz. You must me Kendal, Kelly told me all about you." Isabella said. "You have a nice accent! Where are you from?" Kendall asked. "I-I am from Mexico City." She said sotfly.

Kendall started to check Isabella out. She had smooth tan skin and a mole just above her right cheek. Her dark brown eyes were so clear and they had a sparkle to them. She had long curly black hair that draped down her shoulders. She was wearing jean shorts, black convers, a purple v-neck and a red jacket thatr said "Mexico City" on the back, a purple braclet with a flower on it, and a red hair band. "You have, uh, beutiful eyes." Kendall said. Isabell smiled. Kendall thought she had a smile that could brighten anyones day. In fact, it had brighted _his_ day. "Gracias Kendall. You have, nice eyebrows." She said playfully. This made Kendall laugh. "So, what are you doing here in Racque Records." He said helping her up. "My family let me move here so I can become singer." She said. "Wow! Your a singer too? Awsome!" He said. "So do you want to hang out?" Kendall asked. "Sure! Where?" She asked. "Why not my apartment! I want you to meet my mom, little sister, and my band mates." He said. "Okay, I'll see you there." She said happily. "Okay, and I'll call you later. Wait! I don't have your phone number." He said. "Here." Isabella said writing her number on his arm with a Shaprie. "Seeya!" She said walking away. "Yeah, seeya." Kendall said waving.

"So, who was that chick?" Logan asked. "Holy shit! Where did you guys come from?" He asked. "We were here the whole time. Now if you don't mind giving me her digits cause that girl is fine!" Carlos said. "Well mabey you can tonight. She's coming over at 8:00. So I need your help with making the apartment, un-teenage boys who can't take care of a damn room-ish." Kendall requested. "You guys aren't going out are you." James asked. "Well, no. Not yet but-" "Thats all I needed to hear. Now I can put my moves on, uh, whats her name." James intteruped. "Isabella Ortiz. And no you are not going to "_put your moves_" on my date!" He demmanded. "Well if her last name is Ortiz then she must be Hispanic. So she's right up my ally!" Carlos said. "Look are you guys going to help me or not? I really like this girl and I want to take her out on another date after this one. So please don't medle." Kendall pleaded. "Alright, alright, buzz kill." James said. "Thanks you guys!" Kenadall said relived. "KENDALL! GET YOUR NARROW WHITE ASS IN HERE NOW!!!" Gustavo yelled. "Dude, if you don't make it, can I go out with her?" Carlos pleaded. "No, just tell her to visit my grave." He said. "Yeah right." Carlos said spraying his mouth with mouth spray.

* * *

Read and Reveiw Please!! I keeps me going!


	2. Date Night

**Authors note:Hey guys! So I noticed that you Fanficers haven't been Reveiwing my story. I worked really hard on this one and I want to hear what you guys think about it. Please Read And Reveiw!!! PORVAVOR!!!! XD-+---X**

* * *

Who's That Chick?

"Ding-Dong" The door bell rang. "We'll be right there! Kendall, your date is here!" yelled. "Coming!" He said combing his hair. He was wearing a black v-neck, a white jacket and pants, and black shoes. He ran to the door to see that Carlos and James were on the couch, watching t.v. He rolled his eyes and opened the door. He gazed at the girl before him. Isabella was wearing a satin purple dress and black shoes. He hair was in a long pony tail and thrown over her shoulder. "Hello Kendall! You look good tonight." She told him. "You do too, as always." He said smiling.

He led her to the couch to sit down with the guys, Katie and . "Why hello there Isabella. Are you new here to the Palm Woods?" asked. "Si, I am. I move here from Mexico." She said. "How interesting! Katie do you want to ask Isabella somthing?" Mrs. Knight asked. "Do you have a younger brother about my age?" Katie asked. "Y-Yeah. Tito, he is 11, like you." She said. With that said someone knocked on the door. "I will get it." Isabella said getting up. She opened the door to see a boy that was about 11 years old. "Hola Isabella. You forgot your purse." He said. Katie got up from her seat. "Later losers!Hey there Tito..."She said walking out the door with him

."Well I'll just leave you two alone and so will you boys." said glaring at the others. "Boys." She said steranly. "Oh! Right, come on guys lets go to the game room." James said leading the guys to the door. Once the door shut, Kendall went to work. "So, do you want some strawberrys?" Kendall asked. "Yes please."Isabella said. Kendall went to the kichen to get the strawberrys. "Here you go." He said. "Gracias." She said grabbing one. She stuck it in her mouth gracefully. She took a soft bite of the fat juciy strawberry. She chewed it ever so slowly. Kendall couldn't look away from her.

"Do you want one too?" she asked him. He got out of his gaze. "Uh-uh sure!"Kendall stuttered. Isabella picked up a berry and put it in Kendall's mouth. "Mmm! These are good!" He said muffled. Isabella giggled. Kendall turned on some romantic music. "So do you kiss on the first date? Not that I want you too. I mean if your one of those girls that don't then I completely understand-" He said but was interrupped by a finger on his lips. "I think I might, if you someone else wants to." She said playfully.

She and Kendall leaned in closer to each other. Felling the heat of their lips. They were millimerters awya from kissing when the door slamed open. "Hey Isabella! want some shapane?" James asked. He sat between Kendall and Isabella while shaking the bottle. He shook it to hard, it squrited all over Isabella. "Ahhh!!!"She screamed. "James!" Kendall yelled. Carlos came into the room with a CD in his hand. "Want some music. Lets turn this low beat music with somthing more like-" Carlos said while playing "Sexy Can I".

"Come on Carlos, James you prmised Kendall you wouldn't do this!" Logan said coming into the room. "Guys! Get out! NOW!!"Kendall yelled in fury. Carlos was still dancing but somthing stoped him. He turned off the music with a concerned look on his face. Kendall turned to see that Isabella was crying. "Isabella! Whats wrong?" He asked. Isabella removed her hands from her face. "I just want to go home!" She cried. "Isabella! Please don't go!" He called. But he was too late, she had already run out the door.

was also coming through the door with Katie and Tito. "What you guys do to my sister!?" He yelled. "Nothing! We were just-" James said. but was inturupped by Tito kicking him in the "huevos"(balls). "Shit." James said collapsing on the ground. glared ate everyone. "Carlos,James! Couch! Now!" yelled. When they were all sat on the couch she started. "What were you boys thinking? She is a human being! Not some trophy you can try to compete for!" yelled angry.

"We were just trying to help the date." Carlos said. "And I was trying to stop them." Logan said. "Well I glad you were only trying to help, but you guys owe Isabella an apology." said. "I'm going to Isabella's apartment."Kendall said going out the door. He found her apartment and knocked on her door. "H-Hello?" Isabella asked. "It's me Kendall. I wanted to say sorry about the date." He said. He heared the sound of a lock unlock and the door opening. She was wearing a purple slip and black stokings. Her hair was tied in a tight bun. "Hi Kendall, want to come in?" She asked. Kendall nodded.

"Look, Isabella, I'm so sorry, my friends were just trying to help with the date." Kendall said. Isabella took his hand into hers. "It's okay Kendall, I'd still love to go on another date with you." She said. "Really! Where, when?" Kendall asked. "How about the pool?" She asked. Kendall put his hand out for a hand shake. "Deal!" He said. but insted of Isabella shaking his hand, she kissed him on the cheek. "Wow." Kendall said in a daze. "Well I'd better get back home before Mom freaks out." He said jokingly. "Adios Kendall." Isabell waved. "Bye Isabella." Kendall said.

Kendall got ready for bed. He couldn't stop thinking about Isabella. "She was the most beutiful girl in the world to him. He finally got to sleep, but had the weirdest...or best dream of his life.

* * *

_It was dark in Kendall's room. Soft romantic music played in the backround. Kendall and Isabella were in the bed. The were moving against each other. Grinding, grouping, sucking, licking, feeling, loving every moment. They layed naked with each other. Feeling each other. Sucking and licking. Moaning loudly. "Oh Kendall." Isabella moaned. "You feel so hot, so wet, so...good." Kendall moaned. They had planed this to happen, but they didn't know how good it would feel. Kendall worked his hand down to Isabella's entrance. He started rubbing it slowly. "Uh, Kendall! More." She begged. He loved it when she begged for more. They continuned to rub it slowly. He massaged her breast, and he nub with his fingers. _

_"You like this?" Kendall asked. Isabella's eyes were half lidded in seduction. "S-Si baby." She moaned a wisper. "I want to do more to you Izzy." Kendall said. He lubed himself, and got in position. "Do you want me to put it in?" He asked. All Isabella could do was nod in approvle. Kendall pushed in his cock until it hit the barrier. He pushed in further breaking it. "Ahh!" She yelled in pain. Kendall stroked her cheek and kissed her. "It's okay, It will get better soon. I'll try not to maked it hurt as much, okay." Kendall asured. Isabell wimpered and nodded. "Shh, shh,it's okay." Kendall said comforting her._

_A few minute later though, the pain turned into pure pleasure. "You c-can go n-now." She wispered. Kendall grabbed her hips and pulled out. He then trusted back in slowly. "Oh!" She moaned. She was moaning loudly, she was so damn tight! "Isabella, your so tight I can't last long." Kendall said. "I don't care, just love me, mi amor(my love)." She plead. Kendall moved faster and harder by the second. Kendall found the spot that made Isabella see stars. "Hit it right there!" She begged._

_Kendall trusted the g-spot dead on every time. "Fuck Isabella. Your gonna make me cum!" Kendall groaned. Just two more rust and Isabella came. The warmth of the liquid and the tightnees of the walls made Kendall go overboard. "ISABELLA!!!"He moaned in pure pleasure as his hot seed spilled inside of her._

* * *

Kendall woke up sweating in the middle of the night. "Why am I thinking about sex with her? I just met her!" Kendall asked himself. He went back to be hoping that he didn't have that dream again that night.

* * *

Please Please Please Read And Reveiw!!!! PLELASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Old Enimes

**Authors note: Hey you guys! I finnaly got my first reveiw on this story! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to DinosourShapedChicken for helping me with the diolouge. And for the encouegement(I know I didn't spell that right) LOL! In this chapter, it's more Hurt/Comfort-ish, so I hope you enjoy. To be honest, this is the longest chapter I have EVER writen. LOL! Enjoy!**

* * *

Who's That Chick?

Kendall and Isabella walked to the pool with each other. It was a beutiful sunny day in L.A., and Isabella had never looked more beutiful. In fact, she was always beutiful to Kendall.

"Es mue bonita dia, Kendall! (It's a very beutiful day, Kendall!)" Isabella said exited. She was wearing a two piece bathing suit, hair in long pigtails, and black sunglasses.

"Yeah it is." Kendall said weirly. He still couldn't get over that dream. He didn't want to think about it, he couldn't. He's a guy so if he thought about that stuff, he'd show went to the pool area, and jumped into the pool together. They stayed underwater with each other. Even underwater Isabella's big brown eyes still gleamed. They came up for air at the same time.

"Wow, that was refreshing!" Kendall said. Isabella giggled.

"I feel so relaxed when I'm in water!" She yelled. Kendall took her cheek in his hands and kissed her.

"I feel so relaxed when I'm around you." He said. Isabella held the hand on her cheek and was about to kiss him back, but then noticed that a famillier face looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked worried.

"N-Nothing. I just have to do something really quick. I-I'll be right back." She said getting towards the pool.

* * *

Kendall had waited for about an hour till he was fed up. He got out the pool and walked towards the Palm Woods. He walked into towards Isabella's aprtment to hear a screaming noise. He saw that the door was opened a little. He kept hearing a scream of a young woman.

"Stop! Please Stop it Juan!" She yelled. It was Isabella. Kendall followed the noise till he found the room it was coming from. He opened it to see the most horrible sight ever. Isabella was being stripped of her clothes. But she put up a fight so they wouldn't come off. The man who was doing this had a angry smirk on his face.

"Whats wrong? You want it don't you?" He asked sinically. He had dark tan skin and jet black hair pulled back. He had a little mustache. He was wearing a black leather jaket and jeans with holes in them. But Kendall didn't care what he looked like, he was hurting the one he loved.

"Let her go!" He yelled. Kendall could see that Isabella was crying of pain and terror. Her arms were bruised and were cut. blood every where on her arms. Kendall fought back tears.

"Kendall, help my! Please!" She pleaded. But her left cheek was met by Juan's hand coming accross it. Kendall ran towards them and tackled Juan to the ground.

"Don't you ever hit her, touch her, or hurt her ever again. She doesn't deserve that!" He yelled in anger. But Juan kicked Kendall off of him. He grabbed Isabella by the hair and pulled her onto the balcony. He put her upper body over the edge.

"If she won't do what I say, then she's going down the hard way!" He yelled.

"No!" Kendall yelled running to Isabella. Jaun was pushing her further over the balcony. Kendall tried to pull back but it was no use.

"Say good bye to your little girlfriend!" Juan yelled letting go of her. Isabella held on to the edge of the balcony. Kendall tried to grab her hand, but Juan punched him in the stomache. Kendall repeled backwards hitting his head on the wall. He got up, and noticed that Juan had left. Kendall took this chance to save Isabella's life. He got uo and looked over the balcony. Isabella was still holding on.

"Grab my hand!"He yelled. Isabella looked at him with her big brown eyes. The gleam was still there, but it was a gleam of fear. She grabbed Kendalls hand and he pulled her up.

"Kendall," she said in shaking fear,"I'm so sorry. He's been stalking me since we broke up. I just wanted him to stop." She cried. Kendall held her close to his body.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. I just want to know if your okay. Did he, you know?" Kendalll asked.

"He tried , I'm so scared. What if he does and your not there?" She wondered.

"I won't let that happen." Kendall assured her. "Come on, lets get these wounds cleaned." He said helping her up.

* * *

Mrs. Knight agreed to let Isabella stay with them till the police catch police came to the aprtment .When left, Isabella and Kendall started to talk.

"When did you start to notice he was stalking you?" The cop asked.

"A week ago, he followed me into the Palm woods bath room." Isabella.

"Did he ever rape you?" He asked. Isabella's eyes started to well with tears.

"No, but he has tried when we were together. I was going out with him for a few days. On our second date, he came into my apartment with me. I told him to wait in the living room while I got changed. He came in my room and put his hands on me." She said sobbing a little. Kendall held her an embrace.

"Well, we'll do whatever we can do to find him." The police officer said leaving the apartment.

"Well, I guess we should get some sleep." Kendall said getting up. But he was stoped buy Isabella holding his hand.

"Kendall, can I sleep with you?" She asked. This shocked Kendall.

"But you almost got raped today!" He said confused.

"Not with you! I want to sleep in the same bed with you."She explained.

* * *

Isabella and Kendall were now laying in bed. Holding Isabella in his arms, Kendall relived how complete he felt with her. And being held by Kendall made Isabella feel so safe. They've been like this for a few hours now. They didn't want it to end.

"I love you Kendall." Isabella wispered.

"I love you too Isabella."


	4. Oh No!

**Authors Note: Hey guts! This chapt is also more hurt and comfort too. I'm changing the properties of it, cause it's not that funny. LOL!! ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Who's That Chick

Kendall woke up to the shine of sunlight peeking through his window. But there was an even brighter sun lighting his world right now. And it's name was Isabella. She was the light that lit his world. He watched as she slept there, in his arms. How beutiful she looks when she sleeps. He loved her. He wanted to love her more. In a diffrent way. Kendall leaned down to kiss her gental face. Isabella's eyes fluttered open, smiling at the sight beside her.

"Benos dias, Kendall." She said leaning into Kendall. She gentaly placed a kiss on his lips. The kiss lasted a long time. Kendall loved the feeling of her soft jucie lips. He put a hand behind her head to pull her closer to him. She draped her arms around his neck, letting him embrace her. After a while, Kendall started to nibble on her bottom lip for entrance. She parted her lips to let his tounge in. Kendall massaged her tounge with his, making her moan a soft moan.

"Kendall." She moaned. He loved to hear her moan his name. He wanted more, so much more. But Isabella was almost raped yesterday. He didn't want to hurt her. Not like this. Not at all.

"Isabella," Kendall said separating their lips,"We can't do this, not after what almost happened yesterday." Isabella looked at him in a confused way.

"Oh Kendall, If there is anyone I'd want to have my first with it's you. But you are right, I am not ready. Not yet." She said. She put a hand on his cheek. "But I will tell you when I am ready. I promise." She said.

* * *

Kendall got up to eat breakfast. Isabella was still getting dressed when she saw a figure on the balcony. She walked closer to it when she noticed who it was. Juan.

"Oh no." She said quietly to herself. She tried to run to the door but Juan had already busted through the window and put a hand over her mouth.

"Did ya miss me Mamasita?" He asked sinicaly. He grabbed her hips and started ripping off her clothes. He only left her in her underwear.

"Please don't do this!" Isabella pleaded. Juan was nipping and kissing her neck. He started licking the side of it too. She couldn't take it.

"KENDALL!!!!" She yelled. Juan grew angry. He punched her in the head, and twice in the stomache.

"I'll be back for you later. And the next time you don't do what I say, I'm gonna fucking kill you!!!" He demanded as he left out the window. Kendall ran into the room to see a half naked Isabella sitting in her own little pool of blood. Her body shaking in pain and fear. Kendall got down on his hands and knees to support her body.

"Isabella! Wake up!" He pleaded. Carlos, James, and Logan ran in on them.

"What the hell's going on in here!? I'm trying to get my beuty sleep!" James yelled. He quickly took back his woord when he saw what was happening.

"Someone call an ambulance!" He commanded.


End file.
